


Trolling Mimickry

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [27]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Team as Family, Terrible Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mimickry, trolling each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein use Kiri to troll each other.





	Trolling Mimickry

“Pastries are terrible.” 

Jester gasped, spinning around to take Kiri’s face in her hands, “Why would you say that? They are wonderful and tasty! Why would Beau say such a thing?” 

Kiri shrugged, saying in Beau’s voice, “It’ll be funny.” 

Jester thought about it, and nodded, smiling brightly, “Oh! Pranks! That sounds like a fun game, but are you sure your okay doing that? I can totally do the pranking by myself if you don’t wanna be in the middle. 

“Okay doing that.” Kiri tweeted. 

“Cool!” 

* * *

“Your hair.” Kiri whispered, Jesters voice in Beau’s ear. 

Beau looked at her, expecting something else after what she had told her, “What about it.” 

“Your hair. it’s silly and unfixable!” 

“Wow. Good job.” 

“Fun game!”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do someone else now, though.” 

* * *

Kiri imitated the party horn sound she had been taught, startling both Caleb and Nott where they sat at their own table. Nott hid under his coat until she realized what had happened, but by the time they both relaxed, she was gone. 

* * *

Beau watched Kiri’s retreat as she hopped back towards her, not really surprised she hadn’t done the thing she had told her to do. Sometimes ya gotta do your own thing, she guessed. It was funny either way. 

“Maybe you can try and do what I said again later. No need right now.”

Kiri cooed, frowned, “Go fuck yourself.” 

“Thanks, Jester.” 

“I am very sweet!” 

“Oh my gods.” 

* * *

“Caleb~!” There was still something very off putting about Jesters accent and voice attacked to Kiri’s person, but he was getting used to it. 

“Was?”

“Look up! The ceiling!” 

Caleb looked up, wondering what was so important or weird about it that Jester would mention it and make Kiri tell him about it. He looked back down when Kiri laughed, and he could see Jester at her own table doing the same. 

Ah, so that was what it was. Some joke. Okay. 

* * *

“You are full of salt.” Droned caleb’s voice at Fjord. 

“What?” He asked, staring down at Kiri. 

“Salt. Salt. Working the salt.”

“I don’t follow ya at all here.” 

“Salt!”

* * *

“Yer friend’s here.” Fjords voice politely informed Nott. She lowered the tankard, staring at Kiri from where she sat on Caleb’s lap, after the last time Kiri had visited them both. 

“Which…one? Caleb?” 

Kiri shook her head quickly, bouncing on her talons, “Yeza! The halfling man, from before!” came back her own voice. 

Nott choked, almost dropping out of her seat if not for Caleb holding her still, “What the fuck!”

“Totally here. Mighty fine doin on your mask.” 

Nott almost hid again in Caleb’s coat until she realized that she was being tricked. No one knew what he looked like, just his name. 

* * *

Kiri walked back to Fjord, with a disguise spell cast on her to look like him. 

“Yehaw!” she exclaimed, Nott's mocking tone on her beak. 

"Go fuck yourself!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at trolling but I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
